Sunset
by AnnFelton
Summary: Um pôr-do-sol. Duas vidas. Um amor.


"O Pôr-do-Sol "  
this love is like a sunset.  
~One Shot

- _Eu não sou_... – Palavras foram ditas num tom baixo, entre cortes e emendas, uma dor forte nos olhos fazia um olhar triste se direcionar para baixo, tentando ao mesmo tempo mantê-los abertos e fechados, uma dor que se podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes teve a chance de demonstrar há um bom tempo. O vento o fazia estremecer. O clima gelado se juntava ao seu rosto quente, ajudando-o a passar por sensações que jamais havia passado. A tristeza se destacava no horizonte, o fim de tarde era incolor, somente no céu manchas rosadas e avermelhadas que se misturavam dominava aquele espaço tão admirável, o lago a poucos metros dele era como um espelho, lá estavam as cores do infinito. – _Não sou forte, o que você sempre achou que eu fosse... - _Pausou._ - O que eu tentava achar que era_. – Tudo foi dito tão calmamente, entre vírgulas e pequenas pausas, mas tão desesperado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, segundos depois o olhar que fitava sem foco o chão foi levantado lentamente para notar a reação dele, da pessoa que ainda lhe dava razões para lutar por, contra, e com algo. Estava sendo revelado, tudo estava sendo, e não era preciso discursos, não eram precisos gritos, tudo que era preciso era a simples presença um do outro.

- _Não_. – Disse o outro, com os olhos iniciando a tomarem um leve tom de vermelho. - Sabia que o garoto havia sido moldado pela família, para ser o que eles quisessem. Mas não importava, ele sabia quem o outro era, bem no fundo. - Seus cabelos negros mexiam-se juntamente com a dança do vento, notou um olhar, um olhar diferente de todos que recebeu dele, um olhar como se nada em volta importasse, o primeiro. Então, seus lábios curvaram-se para cima, quase impercebível, mas extremamente confortante. - ... _Não precisa se explicar_. – Em meio às palavras, deu um curto passo, sem movimentos bruscos, sem movimentos apressados, fazendo uma proximidade entre os dois, e nesse simples ato podiam sentir o calor um do outro, e aquilo, aquilo sim, aquilo fazia todas as barreiras se quebrarem, todos os limites e todas as fronteiras serem ultrapassados, fazia o mais puro ódio se transformar no mais maravilhoso amor, fazia chamas de fogo se apagar, e sobrar somente cinzas, e duros cubos de gelo se transformar em algo líquido como a água, em questões de milésimos. Mas acima de tudo, acima de qualquer orgulho, de qualquer ferida e de qualquer cicatriz, aquele momento apagava anos de memórias de raiva, de rivalidade, e de mentiras, mentiras que faziam a si próprio.

Não houve resposta. Apenas um sorriso inocente, um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero surgiu nos lábios do garoto de cabelos loiros, cabelos no qual refletiam as cores do céu, cabelos que o fazia único e notável em meio a qualquer multidão, cabelos que aliviara muitas vezes a simples vontade de vê-lo do outro. Ambos, pela primeira vez conseguiram desfrutar com clareza de como era doce a sensação de sentir algo correr por seu corpo, a sensação de calma interior, de paz, de ser compreendido, de ser amado, de poder libertar os sentimentos mais profundos.  
Uma das mãos do garoto de cabelos pretos corriam por de baixo da própria capa, e tocou a outra que o loiro trazia no corpo, sem erro nenhum, e sem precisar de esforço, levantou-a alguns mínimos centímetros - O olhar não precisava ser rompido, nem por um segundo. Verde e cinza. - E finalmente depois de tanto tempo, algo preencheu o espaço vazio de sua mão, de seu peito, as mãos se encontraram, o sangue corria por elas, ambas se esquentavam e alimentavam o calor para o resto do corpo. Não precisavam de mais nada, estavam completos, um completava o outro, a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça. Os peitos se encostaram, as cabeças descansaram no ombro um do outro, os dedos se entrelaçavam cada vez mais, de uma forma como se fossem se segurar pra sempre, e nada mais importava, não importava o orgulho pela família, não importava o que o destino preparava para ambos. Deixaram de ser Malfoy e Potter, deixaram de ser Slytherin e Gryffindor, para ser Draco e Harry. Para serem um só.  
O frio começava a ficar cada vez mais forte com o passar dos segundos, mas não era sentido pelos dois garotos, nem tempestades, vendavais ou nevascas os fariam desligar da conectividade que estavam naquele momento, e daquele momento em diante. E não importava mais os caminhos que foram traçados desde quando deram o primeiro choro, o primeiro sinal de vida. Isso não importava, não mais, pois era a partir de agora, agora e pra sempre que eles se sentiam vivos de verdade. E até quando as cores começaram a ser puxadas para o horizonte o amor tomava conta, mas não, o amor não iria embora como as cores. Ele permaneceria para sempre, onde quer que estejam. Um eterno pôr-do-sol, que era forte o bastante para segurar e manter a luz. Mesmo quando os caminhos começassem a se tornar escuro e ameaçasse ser o fim, o _pôr-do-sol_ traria a esperança.


End file.
